Faminoso's Past
by savior94
Summary: Salvatore Faminoso, an Italian boy who has reached his dream to meet, marry and live together to Meg Griffin on the show, Family Guy. But the question is... Who is he? Where does he really come from? What prompted the boy to do all this? And how did he really get on the show? Read and have fun discovering the truth about the golden boy and his family.


"One evening, one event, one emotion, this is all you need to know about the tragic and shocking event than was happened to me and to my family, but if you want to know more about it, here it is..."

 _[A city on the province of Naples, Italy, on a Sunday of an unknown year]_

It all begins in a home, two young boys, brother and sister, were resting on their shared room in two different beds, even if it was morning. Everything was peaceful, and they were even dreaming, until a sound doesn't bother them; it was the voice of their mother than was calling them.  
"Sasi, Chiara, the milk is ready!"  
The woman mother, with her burly body and her dark-haired curled hairstyle, seeing her children didn't react, she decided to recall them  
"Sasi, Chiara!"  
Three further calls on her part, the mother enters in the room, and had in her hands a dish with decorated cups that put on a bedside table. Some seconds later, one of the two children, the male one, opened his eyes and slowly gets out from bed  
"Come on mom, we're awake, stop..."  
The boy, who had long brown hair, a flesh body, brown eyes and a chubby face, walked over the cups to get one, and it was also his breakfast  
He began sipping his coffee milk meanwhile that the other person slowly stood up from her bed, and it was a girl with long brown hair and a body a bit overweight, and after cleaned her eyes, she asked to her mother, still sleepy  
"Mom, can you bring me the milk? It annoys me to take it up" but the boy, his brother, said curt, still holding his cup in his hands  
"The usual... you always bother for everything. Get up and take it!"  
The mother, however, always caring with her children, took the cup assigned to her daughter and handed it to her calmly and gently, and after having caressed her cheek, she said  
"There you go Chiara, be careful to not to get dirty"  
Her brother was a bit annoyed at her grimace, and after he finished drinking his good milk, he took from the commode his personal cell phone and turned it on  
"Ah... wait, it's noon?!"  
Surprised, the boy suddenly went into a panic state, to know that once again he had awakened too late, but the mother, calmly, shrugged and said  
"And then?"  
Meantime the girl, started to get up and after having placed the now empty cup in the bedside table and started to go towards the house bath  
"I'm going to the bathroom, Mom, can you go with me?" asked her gesticulating  
"Sure"  
The two went away and the boy, wearing a white shirt and blue pants, he decided to check on the Internet using his mother's telephone network and connecting to it, but he didn't find something new...  
"Damn, just today I wanted fresh news!"  
Shortly after the householder, a tall man with the skin a little reddish, brown hair and a not really fit body, was preparing to go to his parents' house, in extremis, while his two children began to talk about all, while the man swearing in an Italian accent  
"News?" asked the boy, but the sister did a negative nod  
"Man, you never find news, you're so boring!"  
"You know why? You're always so annoying, so shut up" exclaimed his sister jokingly raising her hands, quoting a fat man in a well-known cartoon that they always "following"  
The brother, so indignant, replied  
"Enough of this shut up, I'm not Me...?"  
"Shut up!"  
The mustached brother was very angry, but he liked to be compared to the daughter of the character mentioned above. He felt almost like the famous girl with the round glasses and fuchsia cap of the famous animated show Family Guy, and in a sense, the first-born had a crush for that girl, he loved her, he had some dedicated gadgets, also he called her sweetey and he also wrote a story with them than got married; actually, he was, like, his fanatic.  
"Yeah, shut up Sasi!" said the mother very amused who was close to his son  
"Grrr...!"  
Fed up, the boy went to get the earphones from the living room and begin to listen to the music from his phone going back and forth like a lunatic; well, he basically like to do it.  
"Andate a morire tu e quei due imbecilli!"  
The sister named Annachiara meanwhile, took ignoring all her cell and began to chat with her best friend and they didn't stop to talk until late afternoon, when it was evening.  
After finishing a few things with his laptop, the boy Salvatore, after an adjust to his long hair, asked to his sister what, referring to Family Guy  
"Tonight you'll see them with me huh?"  
"I think not, you know, I have to study, exams, stuff like that..."  
To listen to her, he was shocked and irritated because his sister, due to the school and for she than doesn't want to see the TV, she didn't spend time with his brother as a tradition, as well, and starting to get angry, Salvatore shouted in her face gesticulating  
"Why every time the school must always ruin your life? Fuck, I hate when you do that!"  
Annachiara, serene and humorous as ever, replied  
"If I no pass I'm doomed, so shut up!" she put her finger on the lips of his brother that tried to use his sweetness to persuade her but...  
"But please... at least this time..."  
"No it's useless, the school first" while she said it, though, the sister was applying to the phone, chatting not with her friend but with her supposed friend from Brazil.  
"Aaaahhh, damn it!"  
Angry, he began again to do the things that always did, but when arrives the show's moment, all the Italian family turned on their channel in their big television where pass it.  
After My Little Pony and Sonic Boom, for him it was his favorite show, since he started to get passionate only in late year. The family while saw it they everyone laughed, everyone except him  
"Ah, if only she was real..." he said without being heard as he watched a scene of his "beloved", and thought if it was itself in his history.  
His dream, though surreal, it was just that his story was famous to the point of it to go on TV and be written by the creator of the series in America and know the voice actress of Meg, Mila Kunis, but she was already married, even if before knowing it, he had made an idea about  
Between laughs and dramatic moments, the episode was going to end, but suddenly a thunder from outside frightened making the power goes out on the house, ruining the moment.  
The family householder, while playing a popular war game, asked intimidated with his Italian accent  
"Madonna, che é successo?"  
His wife, understanding it, replied at his own way  
"É andata via la corrente Luca"  
The son of the two, agitated, said, leaning closer to the TV screen touching it with his palms  
"No, that's no good, so now we'll lose it!"  
Seconds later, another thunder was heard from outside the building, but this time stronger than the previous one and here that the things became weird...  
The TV produced a strange flicker and emitted sparks that hits the boy on surprise making him fall almost unconscious.  
"No, Sasi!"  
His sister and his mother immediately approached very worried while the householder continued to play his game, ignoring the situation, since it was his daily obsession  
When things weren't already worse, another thunder was heard, and the TV, as possessed, continued to emit colors and distressing sounds until a strange shock doesn't hit the two instantly making her scream and make them fall unconscious on their Salvatore.  
The house man named Luca, now realizing the massacre, cried then in a state of total panic  
"Oddio, Salvatore, Annachiara, Flora!"  
He tried to revive his three relatives, but when once touched them with a hand, he took also the shock, and was strong enough to make him lose to him the senses; all four were now one above the other, and they were as dead.  
What happened next then was unthinkable, the TV screen goes white, to do such a strong light than illuminate the four on the ground and make them disappear from their location, as if they had been sucked to it, and finally it blew out suddenly and began to smoke. None of their condominium neighbors ever knew where the family was gone, not now, or never...

 _[The unknown- A day of January of an unidentified year]_

 _ **Salvatore's POV**_

I began to recover, but I felt like I had the body as sore, and I thought it was one of my strange attacks that I had long ago, early in my Meganomaly*1, but it wasn't, it was much worse...  
"Ahhh... there is no-no..." I couldn't finish the sentences, I had the body like paralyzed, and I didn't even know where I was because I couldn't see.  
I started to panicking, but the recovery of my visual skills calmed me completely.  
"Where... Where am I...?" I wondered as I looked at the blue sky and the landscape with some difficulty, but it all seemed strange and familiar, and I also heard in passing a sound that I didn't make think it...  
Slowly I started to regain the function of my arts, although I was pretty scared, and I knew immediately that something was wrong  
"But, what...?"  
I finally managed to figure out where I was, I was on a raft in a river, and there were around trees and trees, and they were as if they were strange, very similar to those of the cartoons.  
"Oh, but where the heck I am. It's a dream or a nightmare?!" I asked to me very confused, while traveling on that thing like a long some relentlessly dream, and tried to remember what's happened before all this  
"Damn, why this place is so surreal and why I don't remember who I was before...?"  
Looking around in the meantime suddenly I understood everything, before I was watching Family Guy with my family  
"Wait, before I was watching TV and it was night, and now I am traveling on a surreal raft on day..." and that was when I realized everything, or almost...  
"It's definitely a dream. Then I just need to wake me up and..." I tried to close my eyes tight for wake me, but unfortunately I failed  
"Oh God, why don't I wake up?!" I tried many times but with no result, I was always there, and I realize amazed that this was real, even if wasn't in effect.  
Confused, I tried to wash my face in the river, being careful not fall into it, to make a last attempt to wake me up, just to, but my reflection of my face shocked me so much that I screamed like I had never done before.  
"Oh my god!"  
I couldn't believe it, my face had two ball round eyes with two small points as pupils in place of my brown eyes, a big nose and straight, and unrealistic long brown hair that came up behind me.  
"Wait a minute, I can't believe, I cannot be..." I began to suspect that I had become equal to that person who knew, and looked; I saw that my suspicions were correct.  
I was wearing a red jacket over a black shirt, blue jeans, burgundy shoes and a necklace with a silver circular pendant; In short, I was the same as my character in my story.  
At that point I began to go crazy, but a noise made me worry more, there's approaching a waterfall on the horizon, yeah, a waterfall ...  
"No, no, NO!"  
I didn't know what to do, I was alone, without my mother, my father and my dear sister, and I was like Salvatore Faminoso, that I was like I imagined if I entered the show Family Guy, plus I didn't even swim  
"It's impossible, it is all a nightmare!" Immediately my brain didn't understand anything and suddenly I shouted to the sky crying like a child covering my eyes  
"Mom, dad, Chiara, where are you, help me!" but no one came to save me and tearfully waited for the end, hoping that I could go back to where I was, because everything wasn't real, it couldn't be...

 _[An unknown house- Probably the day after]_

 ** _All's POV_**

Inside a house in a city, the boy with brown hair opened his eyes, and all painful coughed  
After doing so, he saw that he was lying in a bed and it wasn't in the forest before, but in a room of someone  
"Um... but where... where..." what he hear next frightened him, a far man's voice said to him cordially  
"Oh, you're up friend"  
Salvatore got up slowly from the bed and saw him; He was a tall man with short black hair and a slender build and was wearing traditional clothes but very tight  
"But..." the man, who was also with ball eyes, walked over to the boy, and knowing that he wanted depth explanations answered  
"Oh hi, if you want to know, I found you in the river bank near here. You were quite strange to be there so helpless, so I dragged you here, in one way or another"  
After talking, the man stood like frozen and he was not blinking, intriguing the miraculous boy  
"Uh... thanks a lot, but... one thing..."  
The boy was shy and did not know how to thank him, but he saw that his rescuer was steady and didn't speak, and tried to ask him yet he looked on  
"Mmm, sorry...?"  
Then passed four seconds, and the man blinked and waited for the boy's answer, as if he hadn't heard what he had said before.  
Salvatore was like embarrassed but curious looked himself, and saw that he was still in that form, and after sit down he realized incredulously a fact  
"Hey wait... but I am go inside the cartoon?!"  
"What are you saying, a cartoon?" the man was confused and walked quickly to the Italian boy, who stunned became frightened and began to tremble, but the other had only good intentions, and said, amused  
"Cartoon? No, don't be silly, here we're to Quahog man"  
The boy to hear about Quahog snapped something in his mind; he jumped up and immediately asked to him  
"Wait, we are, we are at Quahog?!"  
"Yes, the city of Quahog, Rhode Island. Why are you so astonished?"  
Salvatore knew one thing for him was great, he was in the sitcom he liked, he was in Quahog, and it was not a dream, then you could know his sweetey for real...  
"Oh fuck, we are at Quahog, hooray!"  
He begin to celebrate jumping like a crazy, confusing the man who asked taking his hand, locking him  
"What thing was celebrating stranger? I'm sorry but I don't understand..."  
The boy then runs like crazy to get out of the house without even greet him, but the other male, stunned by this, said  
"Where are you going', you didn't even told me your name!" but the guy with the red jacket was already out the door and the man scratched his head and sipped something that was destined for the boy  
"Ah, that eccentric guy is really a rude, like the sun when rises"  
The man began to return motionless causing the appearance of a gag that was famous in these parts.  
*start scene*  
The room showed a rough sun with the face in the sky than said angry to the down  
"Wake up as*****s its morning, and the moon is gone to f**k off!"  
*end scene*  
The real guy, after running out of that house like a maniac, he continued to exclaim things like hooray and sweetey, but he stopped short braking disorderly  
"Wait, but where's my family, they didn't follow me?"  
A moment later, Salvatore stood on one side of the city and sat on a bench on there, then he adjusting his hair and mustache with his animated hands  
"Let's recap. I was watching Family Guy with Chiara and my parents, then darkness, then I'd find randomly on a raft and was about to fall into the waterfall and then still dark" he rested for a while watching a familiar elder age character than walked from there who greeted him in a troubled way, and then he continued his speech  
"Finally, I woke up here in the Griffins city and I have been saved by one of the cartoon never seen before"  
Suddenly, he began to weep, but it wasn't known whether those were of joy or not...  
"In a certain sense I'm happy, I finally realized my dream, but then I'm also sad, because my family isn't there to enjoy the moment..." but then he said, determined to do what he wanted more than all  
"Who cares, now here we go!" he stands up from the bench and ran briskly exclaiming  
"Sweetey, I'm coming!"  
The boy, happy, ran to the west, however, he didn't know where to go, but before stopping, he slammed against a guy by dropping down both he and the other to the ground.  
The Italian, after he had massaged his aching lower back, he got up, and after apologizing to the boy, he asked  
"Excuse me, where is the Griffins home?"  
"First, apology accepted stranger, second, I don't know what you're talkin' about" the type scratched his head, but to his hair came out of the creatures similar to fleas, and Salvatore turned away from him in disgust.  
"What the?"  
The boy, after cleaned of the fleas that ran happily screaming with joy, he said sorry  
"Sorry, I don't take a bath from a long time…"  
"Look, I know you're trying to make people laugh, but if you don't know where is Peter Griffin then..." and not even let him finish the sentence, immediately the boy, who had blond hair, remembered something  
"Peter Griffin? Yes, 'I know where he is!"  
Salvatore immediately glared at him, and the Quahog boy, laughing up on his sleeve, said  
"Well, I thought you meant other Griffins..."  
"So, where's the house of the Griffins?"  
Inside him, the Italian boy had burst with happiness and couldn't wait to go to Meg and hug her for the first time.  
"Yes, go straight, and then turn right, if you see disasters around, that was the Griffin's house, okay?"  
"Okay"  
He thanked him shaking his hand shaking like crazy and immediately ran like a fury, but he began having breathing heavily and slowed  
"Shit, damn, damn... at these things!"  
After following the directions of the boy, the young Salvatore came to Spooner Street, where the Griffins was home, but before he can arrive at least to touch her he was blocked by someone from the high stature that took him by the jacket in a threatening manner.  
"Hey!" exclaimed the boy upset, while the type, which had the blacks hair and a strange face shouted furious  
"You do not have permission to be on the show!" and he threw him away with an incredible strength. After getting hurt, Salvatore stood up and began to alter himself  
"Hey, how fucking dare you to stop me, let me go!"  
The unknown man approached menacingly into the Italian and answered calmly but not quite respectable  
"No, you are not allowed to participate in this show, go right away from the city!"  
"What? But, what are you saying, let me pass!"  
Immediately the Italian ran to his left, but he quickly pushed him and made him throw away, and so it was that Salvatore became badly furious  
"But hey, ouch! How dare you?!"  
"I dare to do it, I'm the boss here, and now disappear right away from Quahog!"  
Heard his words, the boy knew everything and recognized him despite his Griffinian*2 appearance  
"You wait, you're, Seth MacFarlane?" he asked to the guy, who rolled his eyes in the opposite direction, confirming the hypothesis of the Italian  
"Wow, that's why you don't let me go!" then he said, he amazed scratching round eyes that had amazement  
The young amazed began to think in his mind all the things that were happening to him...  
Wait, if he is the leader creator of Family Guy, then I could ask for permission to enter on his show, amazing!  
The famous man turned around, and began to look at the house of the family of the most irreverent TV, ready for some other episode, and while the boy, who after done the overall idea, he approached calm and relaxed to Seth and put his hand on his shoulder friendly  
"Seth, sorry about before but you know, I wanted so much to go to the Griffins, you know, I've always been a big fan of them. So please, let me take part in your show"  
The creator, serious and calm, said something that made him surprise  
"Look, boy, I know who you are, you're a foreigner from the outside world came here by accident with your family"  
Suddenly Salvatore said, surprised as ever  
"What, family? Then there are my parents here?!"  
The other, however, answered him, looking at him with hostility  
"Yeah, they're in the Italy of these parts, however, you and your family don't have permission to enter to Family Guy, so go away, or I'll make you the end of the others just like you!"  
*start scene*  
In this gag scene, there was the leader of the show with his collaborators that whipped cruelly random people with chains at their wrists, and there were even some well-known faces of the Italian boy who were banished from the world fired by a cannon pointing in the sky and precipitated to the ground smashing on it.  
*end scene*  
After the traumatizing movie, the boy began to fall tears from his eyes, and knelt begging him to spare him and enter there  
"Please, let me meet my sweetey, I also invented a story so amazing that tells her story and mine. Please, I beg you, I beg you friend!" and he began to sob, but Seth, embarrassed of his whining, shouted hard  
"I'm sorry, but if I say no is no, and then I'm not your friend!"  
The famous man then turned and raised his hand and uttered something that very alarmed Salvatore  
"Guards!"  
Suddenly, they came two strongmen types, much like Peter, who took the mustached guy's arms laughing the same way, blocking it badly.  
"No wait, spare me, please, I just want to be with her, that's all!"  
It all seemed lost for Salvatore but Seth, after curiously poking around with his iPhone the story of the boy in the depths of the Internet and reading it carefully, suddenly he changed his mind and called the guards snapping his fingers and let him go.  
Maybe... yes, you could also do this, since we're running out of ideas...  
The producer of the series looked the desperate and confused boy and told him his decision, impressing him  
"All right, then, go to them, but stick to your script"  
Salvatore suddenly jumped for joy and hugged him, but irritated by it, Seth pushed suddenly him away  
"Fuck, stop, don't change my mind!"  
"One question, why then he changed his mind?" Salvatore asked confused, adjusting his red and chic jacket, and after a little awkward pause, he replied  
"Well, curious Italian boy, you surprised me like how you parodied a famous show just like we usually do, a little trivial but perfect. And then it amazes me this Mistress Gem, she reminds me so much a woman of my rival and friend Matt..."  
*start scene*  
"Ahahahahah!" to laughing sadistically here was an elderly woman with a special grey hairstyle than was seeing dead people close to her. Together with her there were three guys who get slapped each other, but that wasn't important  
*end scene*  
Finally, knowing now everything, the boy, anxiously waiting, participated to the show as he had always dreamed of, even though he had no family to congratulate him and knew that they too were finished there in the cartoon and that they would soon be reached him  
He could now kiss his beloved for real and in live worldwide, but he had to stay on the script of his story, so he hid behind the house to wait for the right moment of its appearance  
"Oh God, I'm so happy and nervous, I just have to wait until she cries in her room..." he was interrupted suddenly by two voices, one of a girl and one of her father; were finally them  
"Hey dad, where are you going?"  
He stays blank and doesn't move a muscle meanwhile than the girl continue to talk to him  
"You have promised to me than today we had to go to the concert of my favorite group for my birthday gift!" she was his first-born daughter named Meg and was angry because Peter, three days ago, had promised to her to going to the Maroon 5's concert for her nineteen years, but he wanted to going at the bar to his three best friends, so, the dad man with the white shirt thought a good excuse for go away from her without than she calls her mother to scold him.  
"Sorry girl, but if you see, I'm too busy, I need to shake off the problems without the problems" but suddenly he thinks on the phrase than have said, and he exclaimed  
"Oh crap!"  
She never would accepted this easily, he has promised to her this, and she would so much go there in that moment  
"But dad, we have the tickets and all the day, and now you want to go at your stupid shack as always?!" said raising her voice  
The father didn't know what to do in this situation  
"Hum..." after, the man suddenly farted and said quickly  
"Yeah, bye bye" Peter ran away as fast than he could leaving his daughter with a disappointed angry face  
Despite being used to these things, this day she doesn't have a good mood, so, furious, she get back into the house slamming the door and starting to get mad swearing and punching the walls  
The boy, after feeling excited to see his live scene, impatiently he waited for his moment of scene  
"Wow, I'm finally going to meet Meg, I feel like I won the lottery like Earl" he said starting his first movie gag of his career.  
*start scene*  
Next to a bar, a bearded and rough man was scratching a lottery ticket anxious, and after doing so, he discovered that he had won as many as one million dollars, and exclaimed to the sky  
"Yes fuck, I won, I won!" but he didn't notice he was going right on the way there next and he was hit suddenly by a car that was driven by a little old lady with a beard that made him fly directly to the bank.  
*end scene*  
It spends not long before than the great moment arrived, and the Italian felt Meg crying of despair as expected.  
Immediately he fearless climbed on the roof to go from her bedroom window, how he was writing from the script, with many difficulties, however...  
"Oh man, here I will get killed, damn, but I have to, I have to do it for her, for her!"  
Soon he would meet her, soon he would become famoso, and soon he would be, Salvatore Faminoso.

 ** _THE END_**

 _Legend:_  
 _*1 The Meganomaly is how I call my "obsession" of Meg Griffin. I know that only happens to the nerds and the geeks alone, but I'm not just a nerd... for say..._  
 _*2 As I say, the style of the animated series, which I call the look Griffinian and the characters, Griffinians._

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hey people, long time no see ;)_**

 ** _I want to say only few things, first, this, how you have read, it's the story of my OC Salvatore Faminoso and his family and takes place before A Quahog Wedding, and yes, he is from the real world, and second, don't take it too personal, but Salvatore maybe be me after all, hehe._**

 ** _Anyway, thanks for read it and we'll see next time, just maybe a few weeks luckily, goodbye, savior94._**


End file.
